A voltage-switched class-S (VSCS) power amplifier provides an important advantage over other amplifier types in that it exhibits relatively low output impedance. Unfortunately, however, a VSCS amplifier architecture requires a floating voltage source for driving an output stage of the amplifier, which necessitates voltage level shifting. In high-voltage applications in which a VSCS amplifier is often used, traditional methods of level shifting will generally violate breakdown voltage ratings (e.g., gate oxide breakdown voltage) for transistor devices used in the output stage of the amplifier. Furthermore, with traditional methods of level shifting it is unlikely that the output stage will switch fast enough to meet rise and fall time requirements necessary for high-speed (e.g., greater than one gigahertz) applications.